Poción Multijugos
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Harry y Hermione hace años que no se hablan. ¿Cómo un simple trabajo de clase sobre la poción multijugos será capaz de unirles?. Leed si quereis saber la respuesta.


**24 de Julio del 2008: Hola a todos. Como ahora estoy en medio de un fic sobre "High School Musical" (ya tenía ganas de escribir algo diferente) os dejo este Oneshoot que tenía escrito desde hace varios meses. Espero que os guste. Tengo en mente la continuación, así que decidme si queréis que continue o lo dejamos así. Ya sabes eso de que todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y WB y que es sin ánimo de lucro, etc...**

**-POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS-**

**By: Rachel**

Con veintitrés años, Hermione Granger era una de las veteranas de La Academia de Aurores. Hermione sacaba las mejores notas de La Academia, además era la tutora de las nuevas alumnas de primer curso. Tenía una carrera muy prometedora, era la estudiante que tenía mayor proyección de la Academia. Los profesores la adoraban. Con sus compañeros no corría exactamente la misma suerte. Todo el mundo la había mirado cuando llegó el primer día a La Academia de Aurores. Pero era porque iba con Harry Potter. Pronto Harry empezó a hacerse el chico más popular y Hermione empezó a destacar en el aspecto académico. Era exactamente igual que en Hogwarts, pero Hermione se sentía mucho más perdida. Pronto su amistad con Harry empezó a quebrarse. Harry, libre y relajado comenzó a disfrutar por primera vez de la vida. Y eso lo llevó a juntarse con el grupito de los más guapos. Hermione, por supuesto, no estaba invitada en ese selecto grupo. Finalmente su amistad acabó por romperse. Y cada uno se quedó encasillado en el rol que desempeñaban en el curso. Harry Potter era el chico más guapo y Hermione Granger era la empollona. Pero a pesar de que para Hermione aquella fue la peor época de su vida, sacó algo bueno de ello. Hermione conoció a Eileen y Lauren que hicieron un poco menos dolorosa la pérdida de Harry. Pero habían pasado los años y la amistad con Harry era solamente un amargo recuerdo.

Hermione se miró en el espejo de su habitación. Todavía vivía con sus padres el tiempo que no pasaba interna en La Academia. Al finalizar ese curso las cosas cambiarían. Eileen, Lauren y Hermione tenían pensado independizarse e irse a vivir juntas a un piso. La habitación de Hermione no era muy grande y tenía los muebles necesarios. Se observó con disgusto. No era guapa, esas horribles pecas que tenía por la nariz la llevaban por la calle de la amargura. Eso si no mencionaba su pelo. Enmarañado, rizado e imposible de dominar. Era delgada, casi demasiado, se le marcaban las costillas por debajo de la piel, apenas tenía pecho, ni caderas… ni nada. A veces pensaba con desánimo que algo debió fallar en su época de desarrollo. Llevaba el uniforme de auror. Falda y chaqueta de traje de color negro con el escudo del departamento de aurores bordado y camisa blanca. Llevaba zapatos de tacón altos y se sentía un poco más alta de lo normal. Se había recogido el pelo en una especie de moño y ni siquiera se había molestado en maquillarse. Jean Granger entró en el cuarto de su hija sin llamar.

- Oh, Mimi… estás preciosa- dijo Jean con orgullo maternal.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Está bien, está bien… ¿Está listo ya tu baúl?

- Sí.

Jean fue a cogerlo sin recordar lo mucho que pesaba. Hermione rió y a golpe de varita lo hizo pequeño. Cogió su bolso y lo metió dentro. Hermione estaba especialmente orgullosa de su hechizo reductor. Jean le dio las últimas advertencias a su hija antes de que ésta se desapareciera para aparecerse en el lugar indicado. Estaba en lo alto de una colina, sobre un camino de grava. Frente a ella descendía la colina y acababa en los preciosos acantilados de Dover. Frente a ella estaba el edificio de La Academia de Aurores. No era un edificio magnífico como era Hogwarts. Constaba de dos edificaciones. Una era la escuela propiamente dicha. Con las habitaciones, las aulas, etc… y la otra construcción, anexa a la primera era el polideportivo, donde todos los estudiantes practicaban algún deporte y se impartían clases. Hermione practicaba la natación. Comenzó a caminar colina abajo hasta llegar a la puerta. La puerta era de madera, buena y pesada. Estaba abierta como todos los días uno de Septiembre. Hermione entró e inmediatamente una chica se tiró a su cuello. Aquello era lo que verdaderamente le gustaba a Hermione de Lauren, su espontaneidad. Intercambiaron un corto diálogo y fueron hacia el salón de actos. Hermione y Lauren divisaron a Eileen que estaba sentada en un sitio reservando sendas butacas a su lado para ellas. Los alumnos de primero estaban delante. Todos los profesores estaban sentados en fila en el escenario. De repente el que estaba sentado en el medio, Barry Campbell, se puso el pie. El señor Campbell era el director de la academia. Era un hombre de treinta y pico, alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y los ojos castaños. Algunos en la academia le llamaban "Hitler" porque la dirigía con mano dura, pero a Hermione le parecía que lo hacía bastante bien. No era fácil dirigir una institución con tantos alumnos.

- Y con esto, damos por empezado un nuevo curso escolar. Los alumnos de primero podéis ir con vuestros tutores. Las chicas con Hermione Granger y los chicos con Harry Potter- dijo Barry Campbell al finalizar su discurso.

Los alumnos de segundo, tercero y cuarto fueron saliendo excepto Hermione y Harry. Que al salir de sus filas de asientos se encontraron cara a cara. Hermione sintió cómo el estómago se le estrujaba al ver los ojos esmeralda de Harry clavados en ella. Pero ambos bajaron la mirada y continuaron hacia delante. Las chicas estaban separadas en un grupito, con gestos de nervios.

- Bien, seguidme- dijo Hermione, escuetamente.

Solamente quería alejarse de Harry Potter el máximo posible, porque cuando él estaba cerca, la razón la abandonaba. Salieron del salón de actos y volvieron hacia el hall. El pasillo de la derecha eran las habitaciones de las chicas y el de la izquierda la de los chicos. Las nuevas alumnas se quedarían en el primer piso.

- Bien, veo algunas caras conocidas- dijo riendo, mucho más relajada. Había una chica que había ido a Hogwarts, a Gryffindor aunque no recordaba su nombre- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y por este curso voy a ser vuestra tutora. Os intentaré ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible. Me podréis encontrar en la biblioteca o en el cuarto piso. En este pasillo están vuestras habitaciones. Dentro os han dejado una copia del reglamento interno de la academia. Estaría genial que lo leyerais cuanto antes para familiarizaros con las normas. Porque si os encuentro infringiendo alguna norma tendré que castigaros. Podéis dejar vuestras cosas en vuestras habitaciones y comenzaremos el tour por la academia.

Hermione esperó a que las chicas encontraran sus respectivas habitaciones y dejaran sus cosas. Las llevó al comedor-cafetería, a la sala de estudio, a la sala de estar, la biblioteca, las aulas, el laboratorio de pociones, el polideportivo con las aulas de defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos, duelo, y defensa personal, la piscina, los vestuarios, etc… Y después de eso y responder alguna que otra pregunta las dejó solas que explorasen los alrededores. Hermione volvió a la academia, subió al cuarto piso y fue hacia la puerta que ponía su nombre. Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y no se molestó en sacar su baúl. Se tiró sobre la cama, estaba agotada, pero no físicamente, sino mentalmente. Estaba agotada de intentar convencerse de que no le dolía el desprecio de Harry, que no le importaba lo más mínimo que Kay Smith anduviera revoloteando alrededor de él como si estuviera desesperada, que no le dolía que el corazón se le acelerase cada vez que él andaba cerca. Solamente si Ron siguiera vivo y Ginny estuviera con ellos… las cosas serían tan diferentes. Ronald Weasley había muerto en la última batalla. Ginny no había podido soportar la culpabilidad de perder a Ronald por no haber reaccionado antes y se había ido a Francia. Así que Harry y Hermione solamente se habían tenido el uno al otro para superar la muerte de Ron. Volvieron a Hogwarts y aquello hizo que se hicieran como uña y carne, más de lo que eran. Y nadie hubiera apostado por que esa amistad que parecía tan sólida se quebraría como si se tratase de algo frágil. Hermione derramó amargas lágrimas sobre su almohada, un poco por Harry, un poco por Ron y un poco por Ginny. Justo en ese momento entró Lauren. Se sentó al lado de su amiga intentando consolarla.

- ¿Potter se ha vuelto a meter contigo? Si es así, dímelo que te prometo que le hago una bonita cicatriz a juego con la que tiene- dijo Lauren.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Lauren no era lo que se dice… fuerte. Harry la inmovilizaría con un dedo. Pero Lauren parecía complacida por haberla hecho reír.

- Potter no te merece, Herms, eres demasiado buena para ese capullo- dijo Lauren.

- Qué te dice que estaba llorando por Harry.

- Hermione, no intentes escondérnoslo más. Llevas cuatro años haciéndolo. No te creas que no hemos visto cómo le miras- se sinceró Lauren.

- En realidad era por… un poco todo… si Ron no se hubiese muerto todo sería tan diferente… Harry seguramente seguiría con Ginny, yo con Ron. Y no…

- Y no te hubieras enamorado de Harry Potter. Pero Ron murió, Hermione, ya no puedes dar marcha atrás. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver qué hace Eileen y vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería? Igual hay algún chico nuevo que esté bueno.

- Eres una infanticida, Lauren.

- Qué le voy a hacer me gustan los petit-suises- dijo Lauren con una sonrisa perversa.

Lauren abrazó a Hermione y ambas chicas salieron de la habitación de Hermione. Se encontraron con Eileen en el pasillo y bajaron a inspeccionar los chicos nuevos. Lauren no divisó a ningún chico que le hiciera tilín. Aunque el chico que verdaderamente le hacía estremecerse estaba sentado unas mesas más allá al lado de Harry Potter. Las tres amigas se pasaron esa tarde paseando por el acantilado, poniéndose al día sobre las cosas que habían hecho ese verano. Lauren había viajado a España, Eileen había tenido un amor de verano y Hermione había estado trabajando en "Flourish and Blotts" para sacarse algo de dinero. Y con ese dinero por fin había podido abrir una cuenta en Gringotts.

Melody Follows era la profesora de Pociones. Físicamente tenía aspecto de angelito, hermosa y bien vestida. Melody arrancaba los suspiros de algunos de sus alumnos aunque ella parecía no percatarse. Esa mañana llevaba su bata blanca impecable, como siempre. Nada más que entró en la clase el silencio se hizo. Otra cosa que no soportaba era el bullicio en clase. Por eso a pesar de que les tenía permitido hablar, no lo hacían nunca demasiado alto. Y cuando ella hablaba, todos callaban.

- Os voy a proponer algo divertido- Todos los alumnos parecían interesados- La programación dice que debemos repasar varias pociones que son de vital importancia para un auror. Por eso he decidido que lo hagáis por grupos- Todos empezaron a hablar emocionados sobre quién lo haría con quien- Pero no os emocionéis tanto porque las parejas serán asignadas por mi. Deberán hacer un completo trabajo sobre la poción que les ha tocado. Y también deberán elaborarla. Y en la medida de lo posible utilizaremos las pociones sobre ustedes mismos, así que más vale que se esmeren en realizarlas.

Toda la clase estaba en completo silencio, asimilando lo que la profesora había dicho. Hermione empezó a sentir vértigo al pensar en con quién le podía tocar. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar que la ponían con Harry.

- Lennon Marshall con Elvis Marthin y Kay Smith. Poción agudizadora de ingenio.

Lennon y Elvis se pusieron muy contentos de estar juntos, Kay los observó por encima del hombro con disgusto.

- Chelsea Jones con Sam Rumsfeld, Poción para olvidar. Lauren Darcy y Gilbert Lodge, Filtro de los muertos en vida. Felicia Tyler y Aaron Johnson, Confección para confusiones. Eileen Adams y Thomas Gray, Veritaserum. Y para finalizar, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Poción Multijugos.

Hermione sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera y comenzara a pasar muy lento. Hermione anhelaba que le tocase con Harry, pero también lo temía. Tenía miedo de evidenciar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Le daba pánico pensar que aunque solamente fuese por una hora, llevaría el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

- Ya podéis sentaros con vuestras parejas- dijo la profesora Melody.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, como si el no moverse evitaría tener que sentarse junto a Harry Potter. Un sonriente y aparentemente feliz Harry se sentó a su lado. Hermione temblaba como una hoja. Estaba tensa y rígida como una vara.

- Parece que la Poción Multijugos nos persige, ¿eh?- dijo Harry casi riendo.

Hermione solamente asintió con la cabeza y se puso a garabatear en una hoja, intentando acordarse de todos los ingredientes y de la elaboración.

- Hermione…- dijo Harry posando su mano sobre su brazo. Hermione saltó- ¿no crees que esta niñería ha ido demasiado lejos?

- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo, Potter- dijo Hermione con dureza, separando su brazo de Harry.

- ¿Por qué diablos eres tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser amigos?

- Por que Harry Potter, mi amigo, jamás me hubiera cambiado por los "guays"

Aquella clase se le hizo anormalmente larga a Hermione. Miraba a cada minuto su reloj de pulsera.

Hermione se vio metiendo su ropa en una bolsa. Metió la camiseta del uniforme, los pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatos. El mayor sofoco lo pasó cuando tuvo que seleccionar ropa interior. Había llegado el momento de la prueba. La poción Multijugos estaba lista en su cuarto de baño. Escogió un conjunto de braguita y sujetador de algodón de color blanco. Por un día iba a ser Harry Potter. Habían descubierto en un libro de pociones muy antiguo que echándole cierto ingrediente se podía aumentar el efecto de la poción hasta un máximo de 24 horas. Hermione salió de su habitación y fue hacia el hall de la academia. Allí la esperaba ya Harry.

- A… aquí tienes… mi… mi ropa- dijo Hermione sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían de la vergüenza.

- Y tú aquí la mía.

Hermione miró un poco por encima de la bolsa y vio varias cosas. Hermione se giró y se fue, completamente abochornada. Pero lo peor estuvo por llegar. Aquella noche apenas pudo pegar ojo pensando. Y lo poco que durmió tuvo terribles pesadillas sobre que algo salía mal y no podía volver a ser ella misma. Que se quedaba para siempre con el cuerpo de Harry. Cuando el sol empezó a aparecer por el horizonte Hermione empezó a decir maldiciones. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se desnudó. No quería rasgar su ropa. Sacó la poción con manos temblorosas del armario de su cuarto de baño, sacó el pelo de un botecito y lo echó en la poción. Se tornó clara y de color dorado. No sabía tan mal como la primera poción multijugos que tomó, pero sintió ese vuelco desagradable en el estómago. Su piel empezó a moverse de forma extraña hasta que unos pocos segundos después era la cara de Harry la que veía en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Se tocó el cabello, desordenándolo y volviéndolo a ordenar. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Pasó un dedo sobre la cicatriz en la frente de Harry. Era extraño sentir y poder tocarse pero a la vez saber que no era ella. De repente notó que tenía casi la cara pegada al espejo. La miopía de Harry, buscó la bolsa donde estaban las gafas viejas de Harry. Se las puso y la vista se le aclaró. Notó que su barbilla y su mentón rascaban ligeramente estaban recubiertas de vello corto. Pero cuando bajó la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry.

- ¡¡Por los calzones de Merlín!!- exclamó.

Era extraño oír lo que pensaba en la voz de Harry. Buscó en la bolsa los boxer que Harry había metido. Eran de color negro. Y se los puso sin mirar siquiera "al amiguito" de Harry Después, un poco más calmada y tranquila siguió observando el cuerpo de Harry. Los brazos musculosos, los pectorales bien formados y los abdominales perfectamente marcados gracias al deporte diario. Sacó los pantalones vaqueros y se los puso y después el polo. Y ataviada de esa guisa Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió. Lauren profirió un pequeño gritito de asombro al verla.

- ¡Oh por Merlín!- exclamó.

- Eres exactamente igual que Potter, Hermione- dijo Eileen.

- De eso se trata- contestó Hermione de mal humor y con sarcasmo.

Aquella noche Harry tampoco pudo pegar ojo. Cuando su despertador se puso a tocar, lo apagó y se fue al cuarto de baño. Estaba muy nervioso. Sacó la poción y echó el pelo de Hermione sobre ella. La tomó con cara de asco, pero para su sorpresa sabía increíblemente bien. Cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo ya no veía sus ojos verdes sino los ojos color miel de la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

- Bueno esto ha sido fácil- le dijo a su reflejo en el cristal.

Salió del cuarto de baño a su habitación y miró en la bolsa. Sacó todo lo que Hermione había metido en ella. Se quedó mirando fijamente el sujetador y las braguitas, sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo de su armario. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y las gafas las había dejado en el cuarto de baño. Estaba ridículo vestido con su pijama y la camiseta. A Hermione le quedaban gigantes. Entonces notó los bultitos que había a la altura de su pecho que antes no estaban. Y se dio penosa cuenta de que para vestirse… tendría que desvestirse, y sobre todo, ver desnuda a Hermione. Entró en el cuarto de baño de nuevo y se dio una ducha. Como no conocía los encantamientos que usaban las chicas para atusarse el pelo tuvo que conformarse con secarlo con la toalla y echar un poco de poción que utilizaba para su pelo. Y se miró desnudo viendo el cuerpo de Hermione. Sin pensar en qué pensaría ella si supiera que se estaba mirando, comenzó a dar vueltas para verse bien. Y después se cubrió los pechos con sus manos. Eran exactamente como los imaginaba, tan blanditos y tan suaves. Y también descubrió que los pezones de las chicas se erguían ante cualquier roce. Se puso con muchísima dificultad el sujetador y después las braguitas.

- No se cómo diablos aguantan las mujeres con esta cosa puesta- dijo Harry intentando encontrar una posición en la que el sujetador no le hiciera sentirse oprimido.

Se enfundó los vaqueros, el polo y el resto del uniforme para salir con sus cosas.

El mal humor de Hermione fue incrementándose a lo largo del día. Sobretodo intentaba evitar mirarse en los espejos o en cualquier cosa que pudiera darle su reflejo. La profesora de Pociones quedó encantada ante el resultado y les dijo que tenían un Excelente cada uno en el trabajo. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había excelentes suficientes en el mundo como para pagarle el mal trago que estaba pasando. Para colmo después de comer estaba sentada en la sala de estar con sus amigas. Pero ella no podía dejar de moverse. Sentía que su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar. Sabía que tendría que ir a hacer sus necesidades antes o después, pero le daba pavor ir al cuarto de baño.

- Qué te pasa… parece que te han echado polvos pica pica en la ropa- dijo Lauren.

- Tengo ganas de hacer pipi.

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué no vas?- preguntó Lauren inocentemente.

- ¡Lau! Te recuerdo que estoy en el cuerpo de Harry.

- Bueno, disfruta de la visión… seguro que él se lo pasa en grande sintiéndose mujer- dijo Eileen riéndose.

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó Hermione.

Pero finalmente tuvo que ir al cuarto de baño porque su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. Decidió que sería mejor hacer sus necesidades como estaba acostumbrada. Pero esta vez no pudo evitar ver el "amiguito" de Harry. Y sintió una oleada de intenso calor recorrer su cuerpo. Y vio con pánico como la cosita empezaba a moverse sola. Muerta de miedo se subió rápidamente los boxer y decidió que no volvería a mirar hacia ahí abajo mientras que ella siguiera siendo él.

Esa noche Hermione se quedó hasta tarde estudiando en su habitación. Finalmente se miró en el espejo de su armario. Sacó de la bolsa con las cosas de Harry un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta. Se lo puso sin mirarse demasiado al espejo.

- Bueno, Herms, mañana volverás a ser tú. Piensa que esto va a ser lo más cerca que vas a estar del cuerpo de Harry…- le dijo a su reflejo en el cristal- La verdad, no imaginé que Harry tendría este cuerpazo.

Y finalmente decidió meterse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y esperar a despertarse con su cuerpo, con el cuerpo de Hermione.

Mientras que Hermione estaba estudiando, Harry estaba jugando una partida de billar con Gilbert. Harry estaba inclinado sobre el tapete, concentrado en intentar tirar adecuadamente. Gilbert estaba intentando enseñarle a jugar pero Harry parecía no ser muy habilidoso con dicho juego.

- De qué te ríes- dijo finalmente Harry, exasperado.

- Tienes un culito precioso, Harriet…- dijo Gilbert con sorna.

- Eres muy gracioso. Espera a que recupere mi cuerpo, ya lo verás.

- ¿Cómo es eso de llevar ropa interior de chica?

- Raro. Te juro que no se cómo aguantan este maldito sujetador.

Después de la sesión de billar en la que por supuesto, Gilbert ganó, se fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Harry no le hizo demasiado caso a los deberes. Estaba mucho más fascinado por tener que ver de nuevo el cuerpo de Hermione para ponerse el pijama. Observó minuciosamente el cuerpo de Hermione antes de ponerse el pijama, pensando que se despertaría siendo él otra vez.

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana bañando de luz la habitación de Hermione. La cama era una cama nido que estaba justo debajo de la ventana. Tenía una balda de madera en la pared donde tenía una pequeña lamparita, el despertador, su joyero y algunos libros. A la izquierda de la cama estaba la pequeña habitación que era el cuarto de baño. A la izquierda tenía una pequeña estantería repleta de libros y su mesa con miles de papeles, pergaminos y libros esparcidos por allí y a la derecha estaba su armario. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa y el baño alicatado en rosa. Justo encima de la cama, colgado en la pared, tenía un corcho muy grande donde tenía fotografías. Aquella mañana cuando estaba entre el país de los sueños y la realidad, una colonia de hombre le impregnó el olfato. Cuando recuperó la razón se llevó las manos a la cabeza comprobando que volvía a tener el pelo largo. Suspiró aliviada. Se levantó y subió la persiana de la ventana. Se acercó casi con pánico al espejo de su armario y vio su menudo cuerpo dentro de la ropa de Harry. La camiseta le quedaba ridículamente grande, casi la podía usar de camisón. Los pantalones los pisaba y la cintura le quedaba a la altura de la cadera. Hermione sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan contenta de ser ella misma. Separó el cuello de la camisa y miró hacia abajo. Allí estaban sus pechos, su ombligo… todo en su sitio. Se quitó los pantalones del pijama y miró por debajo de los boxer comprobando que era ella de nuevo, al cien por cien. Hermione se desnudó no sin antes aspirar con fuerza el olor de la camiseta que había llevado puesta para dormir. Era tan… Harry. Olía tanto a él que deseó poder quedarse con ella para dormir cada noche con ella puesta. Pero apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y entró en el cuarto de baño. Se duchó, se echó crema como todas las mañanas y después se secó el pelo. Esa mañana decidió ponérselo liso. Incluso se echó un poco de brillo en los labios. Después se puso un sujetador de color rosa con relleno y braguitas a juego. Se puso el polo del uniforme y los pantalones vaqueros. Lo primero que hizo antes de ir a clase fue coger la ropa de Harry y llevarla a la lavandería. Harry también estaba allí, poniendo a lavar su ropa.

- Hola- dijo Harry ligeramente cohibido.

- Hola- contestó Hermione.

- He puesto a lavar tu ropa.

- Yo también vengo a eso.

- ¿Cómo ha sido la experiencia de estar en mi cuerpo?- dijo Harry. No había fanfarronería en su voz.

- No ha estado mal… bueno… en algunos aspectos ligeramente traumático…

- Vaya, si dentro de unos años necesitas ir al psiquiatra por esto, mándame la factura.

Los dos se miraron y rieron. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hermione se sintió feliz y relajada con Harry.

- Hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos reíamos así- dijo Harry.

- Hemos vivido algo horrible, Harry.

- Vaya, voy progresando.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que me llamaste Harry en lugar de Potter. Hermione… se que me he equivocado mucho desde que… desde que Ron murió… pero dame otra oportunidad por favor… te prometo que esta vez voy a ser un buen amigo.

- ¿Y qué pensarán tus amiguitos?

- Gil se que se alegrará. Bueno después de burlarse un rato haciendo chistes tontos. Y la verdad, los demás me da igual. Herms… - dijo Harry acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione. Ella sentía que su razón empezaba a nublarse- tú estuviste mi lado en cada momento de los peores momentos de mi vida. Estuviste ahí durante ocho años de mi vida. Me cuidaste, me apoyaste, me comprendiste mejor que nadie.

Hermione sentía cómo sus ojos se empañaban. Y él la tomó entre sus brazos notando su menudo cuerpo temblar. Hermione se refugió en su pecho mientras que él le acariciaba los rizos.

- Sabes… esta experiencia me ha servido para darme cuenta de una cosa- dijo Harry.

- De qué- dijo Hermione sin levantar la cara.

- De lo incómodos que son los sujetadores.

Hermione rió mientras que unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Harry le sonrió de forma tierna y cariñosa y suavemente recogió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- Oh Harry…- dijo Hermione volviendo a abrazarlo. Esta vez poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a su cuello- Cómo te he echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti, pequeña… y yo a ti.

Los dos se abrazaron durante largo rato. Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, pudiendo leer en ellos todo el amor que se habían profesado esos años en secreto. Un amor que gritaba por ser liberado. De repente la puerta se abrió. Eran Gilbert y Lauren.

- Oh… lo siento- dijo Lauren que fue la que abrió la puerta.

- No, pasad- dijo Harry. Hermione se colocó a un lado de él- Quiero que seáis los primeros en saberlo- y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Hermione- Herms y yo hemos hecho las paces. Volvemos a ser amigos.

- Nos preocupamos porque no habíais ido a desayunar- dijo Gilbert- pero me alegro de que hayáis hecho las paces.

- Yo también- corroboró Lauren.

Los cuatro sonrieron y salieron de la lavandería. Al recreo Hermione volvió para tender su ropa y la de Harry. Aquella tarde estaba sentada en una mesa en la biblioteca con Eileen y Lauren. La única que estaba prestando atención a sus deberes era Eileen. Lauren y Hermione estaban abstraídas pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con los deberes. Hermione estaba mirando por la ventana recordando cada segundo de lo acontecido esa mañana en la lavandería. Sintió cómo Lauren le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa cuando Harry y Gilbert entraron en la biblioteca. Allí estaba la prueba de fuego. Todos sus compañeros estaban en la biblioteca sentados un poco más allá. Pero Harry, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo se sentó al lado de Hermione y le sonrió. Gilbert ocupó un lugar al lado de Lauren. A raíz del trabajo con la poción "Veritaserum" se habían hecho bastante amigos. Hermione se fijó en que todos los amigos de Harry parecían sorprendidos, solamente había una chica que estaba verdaderamente molesta, Kay Smith. La miraba como si fuera un insecto molesto, pero Hermione no se amilanó y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Cuando Hermione acabó la tarea de Encantamientos se estiró haciendo crujir sus huesos.

- Creo que me voy a ir a entrenar- dijo Hermione.

- Te gusta más esa piscina que a un tonto un lápiz roto- dijo Eileen.

- ¿Qué haces en natación?- preguntó Harry.

- Fundamentalmente crol. Aunque también espalda, braza y mariposa- Harry la miraba sin saber a qué se refería- ¿Tú sabes nadar?

- Bueno… nadar… lo que se dice nadar… solo a lo perro.

- Te enseñaré. No puedes ir por ahí sin saber nadar.

A pesar de los cuatro años que llevaba en la academia de aurores, Harry no conocía las piscinas. Se separaron al entrar. Hermione fue hacia su taquilla y sacó sus cosas. Su bañador, el gorro de silicona, las gafas de bucear, la toalla y las chanclas. Entró en el vestuario y se deshizo de su ropa para ponerse el bañador, de color negro. Antes de salir a la piscina se dio una pequeña ducha. Harry ya la esperaba. El bañador de los chicos que hacían natación era un boxer de color negro con el escudo de la academia grabado en una pierna. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo de Harry mientras que estiraban. Tanto Harry como Hermione se metieron en la piscina. Kay Smith estaba en la calle de al lado. Se subió al trampolín desde el que se tiraban cuando había competiciones.

- Uauuu…- dijo Harry fascinado- eso ha sido increíble.

- Kay es idiota… está intentando lucirse y lo ha hecho mal.

- ¿Tú lo podrías hacer mejor?

- Por supuesto.

Hermione se subió de un salto al bordillo y se puso en pie. Se subió al pequeño trampolín y se ajustó las gafas de buceo. Harry que pensaba que dudaría en hacerlo, le sorprendió la confianza que mostraba como si lo llevase haciendo toda la vida.

- Tienes que agacharte con las piernas dobladas y tocar el borde con la cabeza entre los brazos. Después solo es dejarte caer.

Harry solamente podía fijarse en los músculos de Hermione tensarse bajo su piel. Estaba tan segura de sí misma que le resultaba tremendamente sexy. Hermione cayó de cabeza al agua, sin apenas desplazar agua. A media piscina salió del agua y volvió nadando.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?- dijo Harry- no te ofendas, pero no creo que en cuatro años hayas aprendido todo esto.

- Te aseguro que en cuatro años te da tiempo a aprender todo esto, pero no. Hice natación desde los cinco años hasta que me fui a Hogwarts. Y lo retomé cuando entré en la academia. Así que realmente aprendí con cinco años.

Harry se dedicó a intentar aprender lo máximo posible. Hermione disfrutaba ampliamente sabiendo que había un deporte en el que ella era buena y Harry, la verdad, era malísimo. No hacía más que salpicar un montón de agua y tragarla. Después de un rato decidieron que era hora de irse. Hermione se dio una ducha y salió al hall, Harry ya la esperaba.

- No te ofendas, Potter… pero quédate con el Quidditch. Como nadador no tendrías futuro- dijo ahogando la risa.

- Hola Harry- dijo Kay acercándose a él con voz seductora- Ah, hola, Hermione… no te había visto.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas de odio.

- No te olvides que me tienes que ayudar con los deberes de Defensa…- dijo Kay de forma tan coqueta que era imposible que Harry no se diera cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con él.

Pero Harry siempre había sido un poco corto con esas cosas. Kay se alejó de ellos y Hermione y Harry siguieron charlando como si nada. Tenían cuatro años de silencio que vencer

Halloween llegó a la academia de aurores sin que apenas se diesen cuenta. Los alumnos de cuarto año organizaban una fiesta para recaudar fondos para el viaje de fin de curso. Kay, Chelsea y Felicia eran las encargadas de organizar todo. Hermione no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta. No quería ir porque a Ronald le encantaba aquella fiesta, sobre todo los banquetes de Hogwarts y él ya no estaba allí para disfrutarla. Lo cual le producía bastante angustia a Hermione. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que la fiesta fuese de disfraces. Así que Hermione compró su entrada, pero aprovechando que caía en fin de semana, se fue a casa de sus padres. La noche de Halloween caía en Sábado y la festividad del día de los difuntos en Domingo. Aquella mañana de Sábado durmió hasta tarde y después se quedó el resto del día viendo películas en la televisión. Se sentía deprimida y sin ganas de salir. Además sus padres no estaban porque se habían ido ese fin de semana a casa de unos amigos en el campo, así que Hermione estaba sola en casa. Por eso se sorprendió cuando oyó sonar el timbre de la puerta de su casa. Pensó que seguramente sería alguien que se equivocaba o que preguntaba algo. Hermione se levantó y corrió apresurada a abrir. Pero se sorprendió al ver la mejor sonrisa de Harry detrás de la puerta. Sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago y se hubiera quedado sin respiración. Harry llevaba el pelo húmedo y engominado. Llevaba un jersey de color gris de cuello vuelto, una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros y botas negras.

- Harry…- dijo Hermione sorprendida llevándose la mano al pelo intentando aplastarlo.

Harry sonrió con más dulzura. Hermione por primera vez fue consciente de que llevaba el pantalón del pijama de ositos de color rosa, y una sudadera de color celeste de Hello Kitty. Hermione de repente empezó a sentirse estúpida. Y se apartó para que Harry pasase. Cuando lo hizo, lo hizo tan cerca de ella que Hermione creyó que era deliberado.

- No podía dejarte sola- dijo Harry.

- Ah… estoy bien.

- ¿Por eso has estado llorando?- dijo Harry apreciando los ojos y la nariz rojos de Hermione.

- Es que me he puesto Love Story. Esa condenada película siempre me hace llorar.

- Bueno, pues se acabaron las películas lacrimógenas. A Ron no le gustaría que te encerrases en casa, Herms.

- Lo se… pero no me sentía con fuerzas para ir a esa maldita fiesta.

- Genial, porque he pensando en un plan alternativo para los dos.

Hermione empezó a decir que si tenía la casa revuelta, que el salón estaba hecho un asco, que tenía que ducharse y vestirse… así que Harry se ofreció a recoger el salón mientras que ella se arreglaba. Finalmente Hermione no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Casi media hora después salió de su habitación con el pelo completamente liso, maquillada ligeramente, un fino jersey de color rosa de cuello vuelto, unos pantalones vaqueros y botas negras de tacón.

- ¿Crees que voy bien así?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry la miró con tal intensidad de arriba abajo que se sintió como si la estuviera examinando por rayos x. Hermione se sintió cohibida como si estuviera desnuda delante de él.

- Estás guapísima. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Hermione solamente asintió con la cabeza, contenta de tener algo que hacer para no ver la forma en que Harry la miraba. Cogió la chaqueta que iba a llevar que era de lana en color beige jaspeado. Cogió su bolso y salieron de casa de los Granger. Hermione cerró la puerta a su paso y se fijó en algo que no se había fijado antes. Allí estaba la moto que había pertenecido a Sirius. Harry le dio un casco a Hermione. Ella lo miró con desconfianza pero se lo puso sin decir nada. Harry se subió en la moto de Sirius y Hermione lo hizo detrás de él.

- Agárrate fuerte- dijo Harry.

- ¿No volarás, verdad? No corras mucho…

Harry solamente esbozó una sonrisa perversa y arrancó la moto. Hermione se aferró con tanta fuerza a él que hizo que Harry riera. Hermione no hubiera dicho que Harry había ido despacio. La mayor parte del tiempo llevaba los ojos cerrados. Cuando sintió que Harry apagaba la moto se bajó de la moto sintiendo las piernas temblar como hojas. Hermione no vio nada por allí especial. Pero Harry comenzó a caminar por calles cercanas. Finalmente llegaron a un cine donde Hermione se llevó una estupenda sorpresa. Justo en la calle, en frente de la cartelera estaban Lauren, Eileen, Gilbert.

- ¿Habéis decidido qué película ver?- le preguntó Harry a Gilbert.

- Si estas mujeres se deciden algún día, es posible que sí- dijo Gilbert con hastío

Finalmente las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a ver una película de risa. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione. Ambos compartieron palomitas y refesco. Después de salir del cine fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana cercano. La cena fue amena, divertida y relajada. Hermione no se podía creer lo bien que se lo estaba pasando. Se sentía relajada y feliz. Dichosa de estar rodeada de sus amigos, aunque sintió una punzada de tristeza cuando recordó a Ronald y a Ginny.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Harry cuando salían del restaurante. Hermione se había quedado pensativa.

- Pensaba en lo que Ron hubiera disfrutado de algo así.

- Hermione- dijo Harry cogiéndola por los brazos, poniendo su tono más solemne- es inevitable que te acuerdes de él. Yo también lo hago. Pero no puedes sentirte culpable por divertirte y hacer tu vida. Estoy seguro de que a él le gustaría verte feliz.

- ¿Chicos dónde vamos?- preguntó Eileen.

- Si os fiáis de mi, conozco un bar que está muy bien. Es un karaoke- dijo Gilbert.

Pero aquel no era un karaoke común y corriente. Ya que a parte de tener los éxitos de karaoke muggles también tenía canciones de grupos mágicos como "Las brujas de Macbeth", "El grito de la Banshee", etc… Los chicos se acercaron a pedir algo en la barra y las chicas se sentaron en la mesa que iban a ocupar. No había mucha gente y por eso las chicas se aventuraron a cantar una canción de "Las brujas de MacBeth". Se fueron bastante tarde de allí. Harry llevó de vuelta a Hermione a su casa. Se bajaron de la moto y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Por cierto, no te lo había preguntado… ¿Dónde estás durmiendo?- preguntó Hermione.

- En Grimmauld Place. No me gusta nada, pero a la casa de mis padres no puedo ir… en cuanto empiece a trabajar la voy a rehacer de nuevo.

- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

- ¿A tus padres no les importará?

- No… mamá está encantada con que hiciéramos las paces.

Hermione rió, omitiendo que su madre estaba deseosa de que iniciara una relación con él. Ambos entraron en la casa de Hermione. La casa de los Granger era muy grande. Harry se desapareció para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place. Cogió su maleta y volvió a aparecerse en la casa de los Granger. Hermione había subido al segundo piso para hacer la cama de la habitación de invitados.

- Bueno, siéntete como en casa. Y si necesitas algo, mi habitación es esa- dijo Hermione señalando la puerta de en frente.

- Vale. Lo has pasado bien hoy…

- Sí. Ha sido genial

- Me alegro. Yo también.

Los dos se quedaron frente a frente mirándose tan intensamente que Hermione sintió sus piernas flojear. Hermione vio cómo Harry empezaba a inclinarse sobre ella. Pero a tiempo se alejó un poco y se fue a su habitación.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se vio en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts. Estaba vestida completamente de blanco y el ambiente estaba recubierto de una especie de bruma. Hermione pronto le vio aparecer entre la bruma. También estaba vestido de blanco. Se lanzó a su cuello sintiendo las lágrimas empañar sus ojos.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, Herms- dijo él.

- Ron…

- Tienes que rehacer tu vida Herms. Me duele ver como cada vez que te estás divirtiendo esa felicidad se empaña por culpa de mi recuerdo. Yo estoy bien y soy feliz. Quiero que tú hagas lo mismo. Algún día volveremos a estar los tres juntos, pero mientras tanto tienes una vida que vivir, Hermione.

- Es que… me cuesta mucho…

- Hermione, acepta tus sentimientos por Harry. Son mucho más fuertes y poderosos de lo que tú te crees. De momento has podido acallarlos, pero no podrás hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. Lo de vosotros es algo hermoso. No te lo niegues ni te escapes de él.

- Pero Ron… tú… tú y yo…

- Hermione, se que el que te hayas enamorado de Harry no quiere decir que me quieras menos a mi. La vida continúa para ti. Además, quién mejor que mi mejor amigo para cuidarte y hacerte feliz. Herms, si aceptas lo que la vida te ofrece te esperará una larga y hermosa vida al lado de Harry.

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche al oír voces. Pero de repente se dio cuenta que la voz era de Hermione. Miró el reloj, eran las cinco de la madrugada. Se puso en pie y entró en el cuarto de Hermione. Estaba iluminado por la tibia luz de la luna así que no le fue difícil encontrar la cama. Hermione estaba allí, pero no hablaba o por lo menos no entendía lo que decía, eran más bien murmullos. Harry se agachó al lado de su cama. Se revolvía como peleándose con las sábanas o algo invisible. Harry la cogió suavemente del brazo. Ella tardó unos segundos en despertarse sobresaltada. Estaba llorando.

- Harry…- dijo ella

Hermione se aferró a Harry, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y se echó a llorar. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente la espalda y el pelo

- Ya está, pequeña, ya pasó…- decía Harry con ternura.

Ninguno de los dos supo decir cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí cuando Hermione aflojó la presión de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Él solamente sabía que sentía sus músculos entumecidos. Harry pensaba que Hermione se había quedado de nuevo dormida, pero cuando se separó lo suficiente para ver su cara, Hermione le miraba con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos.

- So… solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Harry sintiendo que perdería la razón si le seguía mirando así.

Hermione le pidió a Harry que se quedara con ella esa noche. Un tembloroso Harry se metió en la cama de Hermione. Cuando notó que solamente iba vestida con una camiseta y braguitas sintió un intenso calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando ella se acurrucó sobre su hombro. Harry solamente rezaba por que no se diera cuenta de lo rápido que le estaba latiendo el corazón. Hermione se quedó unos minutos allí, inmóvil, intentando decidir si seguir los impulsos de su corazón o hacer caso a su razón. Finalmente ganó la batalla el corazón. Hermione levantó su cara y miró a Harry.

- Sucede algo- dijo él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó sobre Harry y sin pensárselo dos veces, unió sus labios a los de él. Él no tardó en corresponder al beso de Hermione, enredando sus dedos entre su pelo. Se besaron recorriendo sus bocas, degustando cada beso diferente, y aprendiendo una nueva forma de comunicarse. Cuando Harry por fin se separó de ella, él estaba sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Hermione notaba la respiración acelerada, el latido desenfrenado del corazón y el sabor de los besos de él en sus labios.

- No te puedes ni imaginar cuántas veces he soñado con este momento- dijo Harry juntando su frente con la de ella.

La cogió por las mejillas y la besó suavemente con ternura. Las primeras luces de la mañana empezaban a aparecer en el cielo cuando por fin se quedaron dormidos, Hermione apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, ambos con una sonrisa de felicidad.

El sol entraba a raudales por las rendijas de la ventana de su habitación cuando Hermione se despertó la mañana de todos los santos. Se sentía extraña, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero sobre todo echó en falta la presencia de Harry. Abrió los ojos y no vio a nadie a su lado en la cama. Se quedó inmóvil unos minutos intentando escuchar algún ruido, pero la casa estaba en completo silencio. Cuando dio la luz de su mesita de noche vio una nota allí puesta. La cogió y la leyó.

"_Querida Herms: No hay palabras que puedan describir la felicidad que siento en estos momentos. Perdóname por no haberte dicho que me iba, pero es que me daba pena despertarte. Te dejo el desayuno preparado por si quieres comer algo. Yo voy a estar en Grimmauld Place y a eso del mediodía iré a Ottery St Catchpoole al cementerio. Si quieres venir… ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Harry_"

Hermione miró el reloj. Tenía tiempo suficiente para ducharse, desayunar y después vestirse. Bajó a la cocina tarareando una canción. Harry había dejado el desayuno hecho. Sonrió pensando en lo encantador que era. Hermione picó algo y después volvió a subir a su habitación para darse una ducha. Solamente había estado una vez en el cementerio de Ottery St. Catchpoole, el día del entierro de Ron. Se puso los pantalones negros, camisa blanca, jersey de color rosa y el abrigo negro. Después de eso cogió el bolso de siempre y se apareció justo en la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Llamó al timbre. Después de unos pocos minutos oyó unos pasos apresurados detrás de la puerta. Vió una elfina doméstica vestida con un diminuto vestido de color blanco. Se le notaba que era joven.

- ¿Se encuentra en casa el señor Harry Potter?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿De parte de quién?- preguntó educadamente la elfina.

- ¡Magui!- dijo la fuerte voz de Harry.

Y repente apareció escaleras abajo. Se estaba abrochando los puños de la camisa. Llevaba el pelo engominado y se había afeitado.

- Ella es de la familia- dijo Harry- Hola Herms.

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin saber que hacer. Finalmente se dieron dos besos en las mejillas.

- Magui, esta es Hermione Granger.

- Es un honor conocerla, señorita Granger- dijo la elfina tan educadamente como si estuviera ante el primer ministro.

- Eh… encantada Magui- dijo Hermione.

- McGonagall me la envió a la muerte de Kreacher. Antes trabajaba en Hogwarts. Mantiene la casa impecable para cuando vengo.

Hermione se quedó en la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, revisando todos los libros que tenía allí Harry mientras que este acababa de vestirse. Unos pocos minutos después volvió a aparecer en el salón. Llevaba un jersey de color azul marino de pico y pantalones vaqueros. Hermione se puso su abrigo mientras que Harry se ponía el suyo. Después se subieron en la chimenea. Hermione no estaba del todo segura si estaba preparada para volver a ver a los Weasley. O lo que quedaba de lo que había sido una vez la grandísima familia Weasley. Fred y Ron habían muerto y Ginny no estaba, Charlie tampoco… Pero antes de que sus pensamientos se volvieran coherentes ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaba en La Madriguera. Solamente le dio tiempo a sacudirse la ceniza de la ropa antes de que Molly apareciese por la puerta.

- Harry te…- dijo antes de fijarse en Hermione- estábamos esperando.

No dijo nada más. Solamente abrazó a Harry y a Hermione mientras que un montón de lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas. Arthur estaba en la cocina con George y Katie Bell, su novia. En un día como ese todos tenían caras largas. Aún así Arthur le dio un cariñoso abrazo a Hermione, casi un abrazo paternal. Después de eso fueron hasta el cementerio del pueblo en el que vivían. Hermione sintió una inmensa congoja instalarse en su estómago cuando vio la lápida de piedra que llevaba el nombre de Ronald Weasley, justo al lado de la de Fred Weasley. Había comprado unas flores a la entrada del cementerio. La colocó sobre la lápida, agachándose a un lado y colocando su mano en el frío cemento.

- Gracias por todo Ron- murmuró.

Harry la rodeó con un brazo cuando se puso en pie. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

- Estás bien- le dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

- Sí. Necesitaba hacer esto- dijo ella.

Para Harry y para Hermione fue desgarrador ver cómo Molly y Arthur lloraban. George intentaba hacerse el duro pero ambos sabían que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. Y de repente Hermione y Harry se sintieron tan fuera de lugar que se miraron y sin decir nada, decidieron que era hora de irse.

- Molly… nosotros nos vamos- dijo Harry.

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó visiblemente decepcionada- ¿Tenéis que volver a la academia?. Había preparado comida para todos. No contaba con Hermione, pero como creí que Ginny vendría- dijo con tristeza.

Harry había ido todos los días de Todos los Santos desde la muerte de Ronald a comer a La Madriguera. Sabía que cada año, Molly preparaba comida para todos y Ginny nunca aparecía. Tanto a Hermione como a Harry le parecía vergonzosa la actitud tan sumamente infantil de Ginny, pero no podían hacer nada.

- Sois lo más cercano a Ronald que me queda…- dijo ella con voz queda.

- Está bien, nos quedamos.

- Bill y Fleur me prometieron que vendrían. Como Fleur está embarazada… pues no le hace bien sobresaltarse. Por eso no han venido al cementerio.

Cuando volvieron a La Madriguera las risas de Victoire Weasley, la primogénita de Bill y Fleur llenó toda la casa y la expresión de toda la familia cambió. Y la esperanza de llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia conseguía llenar un poco de felicidad ese día tan triste.

- Bueno, Hermione, ¿Y qué es de tu vida? Cuéntanos. Siempre Harry nos contaba que te iba muy bien- dijo Arthur Weasley durante la comida.

Hermione dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Harry durante unos segundos. Después Hermione tuvo que responder la pregunta del señor Weasley.

- Bueno… no hay mucho que contar… me va bien.

- Bueno, Harry nos decía que te iba más que bien… decía que eras la alumna más brillante de La Academia- dijo Molly.

- Bueno no se si da para tanto…- dijo Hermione sintiendo las mejillas arderle.

- ¿Y qué hay de novios? ¿Tienes alguno?- dijo Fleur.

Hermione se atragantó ante la pregunta. Cosa que todos interpretaron como que sí había novio.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conocemos?- dijo Molly emocionada.

- Sí que lo conocéis, lo cierto es que soy…yo- dijo Harry.

El comedor se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio. Harry temió haber metido la pata. ¿Quizás era demasiado pronto?. Pero Molly fue la primera en romper el hielo. Los estrechó entre sus brazos en un abrazo rompehuesos de los suyos.

- ¡Billy, hijo, vete por la botella de whisky de fuego que tengo guardada! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo Arthur.

- Harry, sabes que te aprecio como a un hijo- él asintió- Hermione, yo solamente te pido que le cuides, Harry se merece toda la clase de felicidad que el destino pueda depararle.

Harry y Molly se abrazaron y Arthur empezó a repartir vasos con whisky de fuego.

- ¡Por Harry y Hermione!- dijeron todos levantando sus vasos para brindar.

Harry vació el contenido del vaso de golpe, no era la primera vez que lo probaba y sabía por experiencia que lo mejor era pasar el mal trago cuanto antes. Hermione apenas mojó sus labios en el líquido color ambar. Pero sintió la sensación de quemazón recorrerle hasta el estómago.

- ¡Es que no le vas a dar ni un beso!- dijo George.

Harry cogió a Hermione por las mejillas. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso mientras que todos los Weasley les vitoreaban. Ellos solamente sabían que mientras que estuviesen juntos, estarían bien.


End file.
